


Wrapped in Colors

by KikoRush96



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Decorating, Domestic Fluff, First Christmas, Fluff, Holidays, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I know it's early for Christmas stuff but come on, I love this pairing, Just Cute Stuff, M/M, Pouty Seth is my favorite thing to write, Rating: G - Freeform, Seth tangled in lights is so cute, Winter, rolleigns - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-12 21:22:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16003547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KikoRush96/pseuds/KikoRush96
Summary: It's the first Christmas that Seth and Roman spend together officially under the same roof. Seth isn't the biggest fan of the holiday, but he's roped into the festivities by the child-like joy radiating from a usually serene Roman.And of course, as is always the case with Seth, he gets roped into hanging the lights. Quite literally.





	Wrapped in Colors

**Author's Note:**

> I was talking about fantasy booking a Christmas themed PPV on Twitter and an image of Seth tangled in Christmas lights hit me like a truck. So, yeah. 
> 
> Here's the story!

Snow was falling diligently outside his, no, their apartment window, rapidly covering every bit of color outside until the entire world was painted in a fresh coat of white paint. There was talk of a major snowstorm blowing through the little town, causing a frantic mob of people to flood every store, emptying the shelves in just a day.

Seth, knowing the town well, had stocked the cabinets and refrigerator long before the announcement of a storm, but he was somehow still stuck pushing through the clot of sweaty coat-covered bodies to get supplies. Not survival supplies, oh no.

Seth was out, a blizzard just on the edge of town (supposedly), buying last minute Christmas decorations. He winced as a sharp elbow jabbed into his side, and he tried to avoid a hand flying at his face while also keeping from hitting the crabby old lady bitching at her husband about the crowds and how “it was never like this in Miami, Harold.”

(Seth had to bite his tongue to keep the 'then why don't you go back there?' from spitting out.)

When he finally found the aisle full of decorations, he felt relief fall over him like the crashing waves of the ocean at the beach in Pensacola, Florida. He missed the warmth, the sun, the scorching heat a much preferred demon to the biting chill of his little town, but his stupid boyfriend Roman, nearly 300 pounds of Samoan _man_ , had insisted on moving away from the sunshine state and joining Seth in his little corner of the world, beaming the day he'd dropped off his first load of boxes, despite the frigid climate he was arriving in. It was super sweet of him to move clear across the country for him, but with the winter settling down around them, he wished he had been the one to offer moving.

Roman, for his part, didn't care about the winter snow or the icy asphalt. In fact, he seemed to embrace the puffy coats and grouchy pedestrians waddling around them as they walked down the sidewalk when getting cups of coffee and little scones at the local coffee shop. He said he hadn't had a winter like that in his life, save for the one time he visited a friend in New York for New Years, and Seth knew the excitement had to be from having a white Christmas for the first time in his life.

Seth was, quite frankly, sick of having a snowy Christmas. Why couldn't the 'white' be the hot sand for a change?

He yanked down a few lines of tinsel, grumbling as he threw it in the cart and crossed it off the list Roman had so lovingly written for him. His family had been just as neurotic about Christmas, spending hundreds of dollars on decorations for the house, the tree (which was always live and always huge), and even the yard. He never understood the need for light up reindeer pulling a blinding Santa, or for the pine tree to come into the house and drop needles all over the carpet, which of course he had to clean up. He hated decorating the house, hated cleaning it up, and really hated the fake jolliness trying to cover up the overly-commercialized holiday.

Yeah, maybe Seth had a few issues with the holiday. Mostly with the people who touted it as one of the greatest holidays ever in history. He preferred the Fourth of July. 

Half an hour later, he was slowly parking his beat up car, praying the snow would slow up soon or no one would be able to leave the complex for a few days. Or come in, and they both had family coming in that weekend. He hauled the bags up three flights of stairs, finally bursting through the door into what was supposed to be his apartment, but currently looked like the mall during the Christmas season. The scent wafting through the air, at least, was incredibly welcoming.

“Hey, babe! You're back! I was beginning to worry about you.” Seth shook the snow out of his hair as he took in the man coming in from the kitchen. He looked rather cozy and comfortable wearing baggy black sweatpants and a fitted gray shirt that did wonders for the eyes. Seth wished he felt as warm and comfy as Roman looked.

“Yeah the snow is coming down pretty badly out there. Everyone is driving like little old ladies. And the store was all jammed up. Anyway, I got the stuff you asked for.” He offered the bags to his boyfriend, who smiled warmly and accepted them. 

“You know, I love when you get all huffy and pouty. You look like a grouchy kitten. Come into the kitchen and have a mug of hot chocolate. The real stuff, just how you like. With mini marshmallows.” Seth perked up instantly, rubbing his hands together and following Roman through the room.

“And powdered cocoa on top? With one of those chocolate stick thingies? What are they called?” Roman chuckled, setting down the bags and helping a bone-chilled Seth into a chair.

“ _Creme de Pirouline Chocolate Hazelnut Wafers_. Give me a second to get it together. So, have you heard from any of the family? Anyone still coming out here to celebrate Christmas with us?” Seth peeled off his sweatshirt, finally feeling warmth spread to his arms and legs and fingers. He flexed his newly thawed out digits and sighed. 

“No, and I don't imagine your warm-blooded family members will be all that willing to come to Iowa in the dead of winter. As for my family, I know mom and dad won't drive if there's even a flake of snow on any road between their place and mine, so I doubt they'll come here with this blizzard coming in. Oh thank you, babe.” He accepted the piping hot chocolate concoction with greedy hands and grateful eyes. It was still too hot to sip on, but the mug radiating heat warmed his hands further. Roman sat down heavily in the chair near him, helping Seth out of his clunky snow boots and warming his feet with his hands.

Yeah, maybe Seth could tolerate the winter a little more this year. 

“My mom texted asking how the weather would be next week, and my cousins both said they would still try to get here with their families. I'm thinking it will probably be just us this Christmas, though. That okay?” Roman gently set down one foot and picked up the other, massaging the feeling back into them. Seth hummed in appreciation, finally able to sip carefully at the drink. He stirred the chocolate wafer stick around the melty marshmallow mess lazily, meeting Roman's eyes after a moment and smiling.

“I think I would really love that, actually.”

 

After another twenty minutes of talking quietly in the kitchen, Roman finally hopped out of his seat and tore into the bags Seth had brought home. Though Seth wasn't nearly as excited about this part of the holiday, he was tickled by how a guy as big and manly as Roman could hop around the living room, stringing up lights and other winter-themed decorations with such child-like glee. It was cute.

“Hurry up, Sethie! I want to get the tree done before sunset so we can turn it on just at the house gets dark. Then I can send a picture to mom tonight.” Seth stumbled over a few boxes as he made his way over to where the pile of Christmas lights sat. He hadn't realized just how many he had accumulated over the years, and then Roman's were added to his own collection, making the tangle grow into a heavy mass of green and white cords with little glass and plastic bulbs jabbing into his skin as he hoisted it into the air in order to try and untangle them. 

How the hell was he supposed to get that onto the tree before six o'clock?

“Need a hand?” He stubbornly shook his head at Roman's offer, deciding he was going to do it all by himself; even if it killed him.

“No, babe. You can take care of the other stuff. I can do this one thing.” He heard a quiet snort but decided to ignore it in favor of studying the agglomerate of lights at his feet. There had to be a way of systematically pulling strings without killing himself in the process. He just had to put his thinking cap on and hunker down. 

First, he sat down by the lights, getting himself comfortable since he was probably going to be there a little while. Popping his knuckles and neck, he turned the mass of cords over in his hands, looking for a place to start unwinding. When he found one of the plugs, he followed it through the web of green and white, feeling confident as he loosed a decent amount of wire. 

That was the extent of his success for the next three hours. 

“Seth?” The frustrated brunette turned to where Roman's voice had rumbled from the kitchen area, face crumpling into a grumpy expression when he saw the smirk lighting up the handsome face. Screw Roman and his stupid holiday, and screw those idiotic Christmas light maker guys for making his life so damn hard. 

“Having some trouble, babe? Dinner's almost ready, by the way.” Seth had somehow gotten himself tangled in the mess of cords, unable to get them apart for the life of him. Many times he had heard people say “If you can't fight it, join it.” Now he understood the phrase. The wires snaked around his neck and shoulders, winding down his arms and torso before dangling like vines around his legs. He knew he looked ridiculous, but he really didn't need Roman's laughing eyes at the moment.

“No. This is part of my process, Roman. This is how my dad taught me, and how his dad taught him, all the way back to the very first Rollins Christmas celebration. You have a problem with tradition, Ro?” Roman snickered as he stepped into the room, but instead of freeing him from the lights, Roman bent down and before Seth knew it, little red, blue, green, yellow, and white lights were blinding his eyes as the bulbs running down his body flickered to life.

Roman you _asshole_.

“Are you serious?” His boyfriend stepped back to study his work, beaming like a child on their birthday and taking out his phone. Seth's eyes widened.

“Don't you dare, Roman. Seriously. Put that thing away! If you send this to anyone, I swear...” Too late he heard the sound of the camera shuttering, capturing his sad state. Roman glanced at him, finally looking a tad sympathetic.

“I'll only send it to mom. Promise.” Seth huffed at him, but allowed him to pull the heavy weight from his body. He stretched his tired muscles and sighed sadly at the twinkling lights on the floor around them, still tangled together. Roman was, unsurprisingly, looking at him with a flash of humor. Seth rolled his eyes, shoving away from the other man and stomping into the kitchen.

“This better be my favorite meal we're having for dinner or I'm not putting out tonight. As punishment for you laughing at me and taking that embarrassing picture.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it. And yes, I know it's ridiculously early for Christmas-y fics, and I'm no fan of rushing the holidays along, but I can't help it when ideas come to me. And I definitely didn't want to hang onto this until December!
> 
> If you have any suggestions, please feel free to comment! Xx


End file.
